Ninja's new life
by NinjaBrony88891
Summary: POLL WINNER! Scales turned the ORANAGANL ninja into baby's! This is about there new life as being My OC Rachel and Lloyd's kids! Not really! No OC love mush I will take in a OC to watch the guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**MY OTHER POLL WINNER! The ninja will become babies! Oh and Rachel is the only OC's but I might put another one in for their babysitter! Lloyd will raise them and at the end they will get told what happened to them and why they don't look alike! Oh and they do call Lloyd dad!**

**Chapter 1: BABIES! :**

**(Lloyds POV)**

Yes! Finally a mission! We ran to find wait serpentine! "It'sssssss time we dealt with you ninja" said Scales "What are you gonna do?" asked Jay

Jay you idiot! Then they were hit with a potion that looks… WAIT IT IS! Scales stole that from Rachel! When the smoke cleared up laded there were 4 babies! Man they got turned into babies! I picked up Zane first and wow he's human now! I picked up Kai and he woke up "Shh its ok" I said and he went back to sleep

Man I sounded like a father there! Well I need to get them back to the Bounty! I got my phone out and I know who to call… RACHEL! She loves little kids!

**(Rachel's POV)**

YEAH! THIS IS SO AWESOME! I was in a skydiving simulator! I'm not old enough for it but I can do this! I got out and I went to my locker and got my stuff and my phone rang "Hello?" I asked "Rachel its Lloyd there's a little problem!" said Lloyd "Then let Zane fix it!" I said "Um they are babies now" said Lloyd "WHA- HOW! SCALES STOLE IT! I KNEW IT!" I yelled "Can you come get us in your car?" asked Lloyd "yeah I need to buy one and buy 4 car seats First" I said "go then one! You have a lincece!" said Lloyd **(Put mask on*)** "Yeah your right!" I said walking out the door "Where are you?" asked Lloyd "Uhhh? CAN'T TELL YOU I WAS DOING SOME TRAINING!" I yelled "Where you at skydiving?" asked Lloyd "yes…" I said "Wow! Well get going!" said Lloyd

**(Lloyds POV)**

In 2 hours she got here in a van and I was ok your awesome! I peaked in a window and saw 2 car seats in each row! I picked up Jay and he woke up but he's done napping. I opened up a car door and I saw his seat in the back and I put the seat in front down and put him in his seat and bulked him up. Rachel had Cole and put him in his seat. I went and got Zane and Rachel got Kai. We got in after we put them in their seats and drove away.

**(Nya's POV)**

I was on the deck waiting for the guys and I saw a van drive up and I was confused a lot! I saw Rachel and Lloyd get out but went to the back and had a baby in their arms. "Hey who's that?" I asked "Um? I have Cole…" said Rachel "oh o- WAIT WHAT!" I yelled "Scales turned them into babies! And there is no reveres spell!" said Rachel "I'll go get Kai!" I said "Thanks!" said Lloyd "Uh we need cribs!" said Rachel

"Yeah! Rachel will get what we need and we will raise them agen!" said Lloyd "Good plan! Do you know how old they are? Well apposed to be?" asked Rachel "16 or 17" I said "k thanks!" said Rachel "wanna feed them?" asked Lloyd "We don't- " I said but was cut off "Rachel and I got some!" said Lloyd "Nice!" I said

***TIME SKIP 2 HOURS***

**(Rachel's POV)**

I got them put together and the cribs are each there suits color! I rock! Lloyd came in with a sleeping Kai "Aw he's so cute!" I said "Yeah he just fell asleep" said Lloyd

He put him in his crib and covered him up. I want into the game room and saw a make shift wall for a play pen for the guys and I saw them all asleep. "aww" I said

I picked up Cole and carried him to bed and tucked him in and Nya brought Jay in and set him down and tucked him in and Lloyd did the same with Zane and when they left I kissed them all on the forehead and said goodnight

**Hey I hope you like it! This is my poll winner! And be happy! This one made me rally go aw when they fell asleep! **

**Now Love Sky,**

**Be awesome, **

**Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover8801**

**Signing off! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My little pony! MY LITTLE PONY! Sorry I need to do that! I did do a MLP thing with Vinyl in it! It has to do with bass cannon! HEAK YEAH! And the others! And people if you want me to do a MLP Ninjago crossover then give me ideas! And check out this MLP song in SFM September! It's so cool! And I am using **_**Come little children**_**! NOW MORE NINJA BABY CUTEINNS!**

**Chapter 2: Now we know what to do:**

**(Rachel's POV)**

Well we decided to rename the guys! Well we are keeping Cole's name the same! But we renamed Zane Zack. I picked for Kai Kyle! And Lloyd picked Jacob for Jay. They have been Babies for a year and wow Kai is cuddly! Jay is starting to crawl and wow he's fast! I was starting to look for a babysitter and wow I can't choose so many applied! "I CANT PICK!" I yelled

Then I heard Jay crying and I went over and started singing "_Come little Children I'll take Thee away into a land of, Enchantment… Come little Children the time's come... to play here in my Garden of Shadows… 'Ohhhhhhhhh' Follow sweet children, I'll show you thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows… Weep not poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passion… 'Ohhh oh' hush now dear children, it must be this way… too weary of life and exceptions, Rest now my children… for soon we'll away, Into the calm, and the quiet… 'Ohhh Ohhh ohhhhhhhhh' come little children, I'll take thee away."_ I sang and they were all asleep **(NOW GO AW! NOW! I MAKE CUTE THINGS FOR YOU SO AW!)**

**(Nya's POV)**

I've been helping Rachel taking care of the boys and I've been watching them and they turned one last week! There growing up so fast! I walked into the boy's room and they were all asleep! They are just so cute! Kyle woke up so I picked him up and brought to the old game room that we now call the living room. I saw Lloyd in there "Hey wanna see if he can walk?" I asked "Yeah! I hope he can?" said Lloyd

I put him down and he grabbed onto the couth and stood up and walked! Well for a minute but still good! We both clapped and we herd another one and turned around to see Rachel "Good job buddy!" said Rachel "Maaamaaa" said Kyle "He said mama!" said Lloyd

**Cute right! Sorry I took so long! Yes I made him walk and talk! Zane/Zack will walk in the next one! Oh and stay tune for more! It will be hard! I am only home**


	3. Chapter 3 (maninly an AN)

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone! NinjaBrony8891! Yes I changed my pen name? Mad Bro? Well I need ideas cuz in every story I have writers block! And a major time loss and can't do Nina's story! And no one likes it hu? Review if you want me to keep it up and send in Ideas! Now let's get going!**

**Rachel: NinjaBrony doesn't own Ninjago! She only owns the lot and me and Clare! (Yes I picked Clare)**

**Chapter 3: Wait My little Pony? :**

***2 years later***

**(Cole's POV)**

"Mommy?" I asked mom "Yes Cole?" asked mom "can we watch My Little Pony?" I asked "sure! And I watch it to" said mom "Why?" asked Kyle "Because I like it two!" said Mom "YAY!" We all yelled "But I can't but Clare can!" said Mom "YAY" We yelled

**Sorry it's short! I wanted to get it out fast! And plz vote for my poll! And read this! You might find something important! SO READ THIS! And send in Idea for the story cuz I'm busy and can't think strait with Meap coming up and MAP testing going on! Man I pooped! And band and art! And with Math homework and SS, science! Practice my Clarinet! I have no time so my updating will be very slow! And short so this is mostly an AN but eah deal!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Clare is here now!**

**Clare: YAY! But I'm still waiting for my aprince in Reunited, Connected**

**Me: Yeah, yeah I know I'm working on it!**

**Rachel: Can we get started?**

**Me: Yes! And you can press play!**

**Rachel: YAY! *grabs remote and presses play***

**Chapter 4: CLARE! :**

**(Kyle's POV)**

Me, Jacob, and Zack waited for Cole to come back. When he walked in Clare was with him! "YAY! CLARE!" we all yelled "Well hi boys!" said Clare "Is mommy going to work?" asked Kai "Yes but she will be back in 3 hours! She got a shorter shift today!" said Clare "Ok! Can you put on My Little Pony now?" asked Jacob "Sure!" said Clare "Can I join in?" asked Aunt Nya wail walking in "YAH!" said Jacob

I walked over and punched him. He might be my brother but he was just being stupid! "Hi Aunt Nya!" I said "Hi Ka-Kyle" said Aunt Nya "Were you about to call me a different name?" I asked "Yes you just remind me of an old friend." Said Aunt Nya and she suddenly got sad

***Time skip 3 years***

**(Zack's POV)**

"Boys time for school!" Yelled Mom "Coming!" I yelled and go my backpack and ran out onto the deck "Reddy?" asked mom "Yep! Where are the others?" I asked "Right here!" said Kyle with his backpack on and the others following him "The bus is here!" said Mom "Ok! Bye mom!" We all yelled "Bye! And be good Kyle!" said Mom "I will mom!" said Kyle

When we got on the bus well all sat in a pair of 2 in 2 seats

**Happy now? DONE DID IT NOW I'LL GO WORK ON BOOK 2!**

**Lloyd: Review! And Put a book 2 name suggestion in there!**

**Me: *presses stop***

**Jaden: Can I watch the movie?**

**Me: Yes you can! *hands Jaden the remote***

**Jaden: *grabs a bucket of popcorn and a 12 pack of cans of Soda and presses play***

**Me: Where did you get that? **

**Jaden: Popcorn mashie and the store!**

**Me: OK! BYE!**

**Jaden: AND REVIEW!**


End file.
